


It's Warm and Real and Bright

by the-deathboy-ghostking (GraeRae)



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2018, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeRae/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: “I've been looking out of a window for sixteen years, dreaming about what I might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?”“It will be,” Nico answered quietly.“Okay, and if it is? What do I do then?”“Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream.”It's Tangled. Just a short little drabble inspired by Rapunzel/Eugene's dynamic.





	It's Warm and Real and Bright

They had rowed out into the bay, away from the other boat that stayed within the harbor. Nico grinned as he looked across the small rowboat, watching Will’s terrified face as he glanced around the open dark sky.

“I’ve been looking out of a window for sixteen years, dreaming about what I might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it’s not everything I dreamed it would be?”

“It will be.” Nico answered quietly.

“Okay, and if it is? What do I do then?”

“Well, that’s the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream.” Will turned from looking at the sky to look at Nico, who smiled gently holding a lit lantern.”Watch, they’re about to release theirs.”

Will’s chest swelled at the image of Nico holding the lantern. But it practically burst from the thought that he would finally get to see the lights he had been looking at all these years. The King and Queen released their lantern, a solitary light lifting slowly into the night sky. Soon, dozens joined. Will turned back to Nico to help release their lantern. As he watched it join the hundreds now in the sky, he felt so light he swore he could have joined the lanterns in the sky. The warmth from Nico’s gaze held that feeling in Will’s chest and he never wanted to let it go.

Nico reached for Will’s face, dragging a thumb across Will’s cheek. Nico could see his eyes beginning to glaze over, blood seeping from his stomach wound between his fingers.

“No, Nico. Don’t leave.” Will cradled Nico in his lap.

A sob escaped Will’s mouth as he gripped the dying boy closer. Years spent hidden away, being used for his healing powers to keep his parent youthful, were wasted and it left him bitter. Will had a taste of love, of happiness, and he watched the life drain from the person that symbolized that future happiness. The last three days of their silly adventure had been the best days of his short life and he wasn’t being hyperbolic.

He was trying to heal Nico, but Nico sacrificed himself. He saved Will by cutting his magical hair, causing his captor to rapidly age and effectively die.

He just wanted to get out of his tower, explore the world and by wanting this he was the cause of Nico’s death.

Dark brown eyes focused on Will. “You were my new dream.”

“And you were mine,” Will responded quietly but Nico was already dead. His chest was no longer moving with breath, his body was limp and his lifeless eyes staring into nothing.

Will pulled Nico closer, tears welling as he stroked the dark black hair. The words left him before he realized what he was saying, years of singing the strange little song ingrained in his brain. But now he came from him with the strength of prayer, reasoning with powers beyond him to bring back what he wanted most.

Flower, gleam, and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates’ design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

Tears rolled down his face and landed on Nico’s pale cheek. Will rocked back and forth, howls of pain erupting in the empty tower. The dark tower began to glow with the brightness of the sun. Warm yellow danced, grabbing Will’s attention. Where his tears fell glowed softly under Nico’s skin, making him look alive. The sunny glow was so intense that Will could it under Nico’s shirt and vest as it trailed down his chest, pooling in his abdomen.

Life caused Nico to gasp for air, shock apparent on his face. He sat up, wildly looking around trying to figure out how he was back.

He found Will’s face, wet from tears and framed by brown locks of hair. His blue eyes lit up as the realization dawned on him that Nico was alive. The last ounce of his healing powers worked through his tears.

“Hey, no crying, Sunshine,” Nico speaking broke the trance Will was held in. He snapped his attention back and happily hugged Nico. “Oof.”

“You’re not allowed to do that. Ever again.” Will’s voice was muffled in the soft leather of Nico’s vest.

“I’m sorry,” Nico replied holding Will tightly, burying his face in the crook of Will’s newly exposed neck. “By the way, did I ever tell you- I have a thing for brunettes?”


End file.
